


Stargazing

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sastiel fluff in which the two nerds go stargazing after a hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Sam and Cas sat together under the stars on the grassy knoll near the bunker. It had become a tradition of sorts for them to stargaze after particularly rough hunts. It was calm and relaxing, and Castiel never failed to show off his great, black wings. Sam loved Castiel’s wings, they were gorgeous. No two feathers were exactly the same color, they were different shades of grey’s, an array of dark blues, a blend of hues that never failed to remind Sam of the midnight sky. Sam’s hazel gaze drifted from the dark wings to the Angel’s face and smiled softly. Castiel was pointing out the different constellations and stars he had made while he was still in Heaven’s Grace. Castiel was beautiful. Sam buried his hand in the soft feathers of Castiel’s wing and looked up to the stars that Castiel was pointing out. The hunter found comfort in knowing that after the next long hunt, they would find themselves back on the knoll, gazing at the stars, with his fingers buried in Castiel’s wings.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr!  
> [here!](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/128829332897/sam-and-cas-sat-together-under-the-stars-on-the)


End file.
